Treaded Terror
'''Treaded Terrors '''are mini-bosses that very rarely come during or after a large invasion, just rarely after mega invasions, and uncommonly to commonly during ultra invasions, depending upon the severity. They have cog boss bodies, but are completely Skelecog and belong to no cog type. When a Treaded Terror spawns, all of the cogs on the street fly off, and a Toon HQ message saying "Eek! A Treaded Terror has appeared on (street, playground)! Stop it now!" appears. Abilities '''Gear Throw: '''The most basic attack Treaded Terrors have, used in all phases commonly. The Treaded Terror looks at a toon, then throws gears that do 7 damage. '''Swat: '''Only used if a toon collides with a Treaded Terror. The Treaded Terror swats at the toon, doing 10 damage. '''Time Bomb: '''Only used in Phase 2 and up as an uncommon attack. The Treaded Terror throws a bomb that explodes in 5 seconds and does 30 damage. '''Jump: '''Used in Phase 1 and Phase 3 rarely, but uncommonly in Phase 2. The Treaded Terror jumps up into the air and slams back down, doing 15 damage to any toon on the ground. '''Turbo Boosters: '''Only used in Phase 3 as a rare attack. The Treaded Terror temporarily speeds up. '''Trap: '''Only used in Phase 2 and 3 as an uncommon attack. The Treaded Terror summons fake Ammunition Boxes that explode when touched, doing 10 damage. '''Energy Ball: '''Used in Phase 1 as a rare attack, Phase 2 as an uncommon attack, and Phase 3 as a common attack. The Treaded Terror throws an energy ball on the ground, causing a 20-damage shockwave. General The toons fighting the Treaded Terrors will be given either TNTs or Seltzer Bottles. If there is an uneven number, the odd toon is given TNTs. Only the Seltzer Bottles will be able to heal toons. The TNTs are given 20 ammo, while the Seltzer Bottles are given 30. Phase 1: Cog Summoning In this phase, the Treaded Terror summons a large amount of cogs (~500) that must be defeated with TNTs or Seltzer Bottles. Later in the phase, the cogs will begin using ranged attacks. Near the end of the phase, the cogs will either rush the toons or use homing ranged attacks. During this phase, the Treaded Terror can only use Gear Throw, Jump, and Energy Ball, but will swat toons who come near. Ammunition Boxes will appear from time to time, fully restocking the toon's weapon. Phase 2: Stationary Battle In this phase, the toons start directly attacking the Treaded Terror. If the Treaded Terror is hit by a TNT, he will be stunned for a short while. If it is hit by 2 other TNTs in this time, he will become stunned for longer and open his flaps, through which the Seltzer Bottles can attack him and actually do damage. The Treaded Terror can now use all of his attacks except Turbo Boosters.Once the Treaded Terror has lost 400 health, the next phase will begin. Phase 3: Moving Battle In this phase, the Treaded Terror begins moving and must be stopped before reaching the end of the street, or else all toons involved will go sad. This phase is much like Phase 2, except the Treaded Terror must take 250 damage before dying and he can now use Turbo Boosters. Category:Cogs